


BanG Dream! Vinyl City Performance!

by Inklinqq



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, No Straight Roads - Freeform, Other, bang dream, cover songs, funny maybe sad idk, im gonna like this maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inklinqq/pseuds/Inklinqq
Summary: Roselia, Poppin’ Party, Afterglow, Pastel*Palettes, and Hello! Happy World are sent to a field trip to a place called Vinyl City. They’ll be learning how to collaborate with more artists from different genres from rock to EDM and hold an epic concert. How will it go? Will it go smooth or a disaster? Find out more!
Kudos: 10





	1. A Message

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a crossover and I’m new for writing this so I’m sorry if it doesn’t make sense 😔

“Ahh~! Break Time!” Kasumi says as she sits down on the break room couch. She and her bandmates, all relieved to finally take a break after band practice. While Kasumi is keeping herself relaxed, her mates are doing their own thing: Saaya drinking her bottle of water, Arisa taking a nap, Yukina looking at her phone, and Rimi eating a chocolate cornet. “Rimi, I think you kinda messed up a little bit on your bass, is there a problem?” Yukina says as she puts down her phone to look at Rimi with concern. “Oh nothing! It’s just...I...I’m s-so focused on other things! That’s why!” Rimi replies back nervously. “Why?” “I’m just probably daydreaming that’s why.” As she finishes saying that, Ran and her bandmates also comes in, waking up Arisa. Kasumi stands up to come towards them, “Hey Ran! What’s up?” “Oh hey Kasumi. I heard Rokka’s calling us all in the break room, we’re waiting for Kokoro, Yukina, Aya and the rest to come here.” Ran says while crossing her arms as her guitar is on her back.

(Timeskip lol)

As all members of the 5 girl bands arrive, waiting for their manager, she finally arrives. “AH! I’m sorry if I’m late!” Rokka says tiredly, probably from rushing. She puts down her laptop and opens it, logging in with her password. She begins clearing her throat. “*Ahem* I’ve gotten an e-mail from someone by the name of Tatiana and it says that we’ve gotten an invitation!” All of the girls murmurs excitedly, some probably confused after Rokka says her announcement. 

“The email reads, ‘Hello! This is Tatiana, CEO of NSR. If you are a member or members of these occurring bands: Poppin’ Party, Roselia, Afterglow, Pastel*Palettes, and Hello! Happy World, then I would be pleased to invite you to Vinyl City. Along with me and a few other people or NSR, we’re offering you to perform your songs at the Grand Qwasa, outside of the NSR building. We’ll also be teaching you on doing collaborations with other artists with different genres such as Rock, Cutecore, classic etc. We hope to see you there! Thank you. -Tatiana, NSR’s Founder/CEO of NSR’. Well what do you know? We- I mean you guys get to collaborate with other artists not from Japan but from another country! Best of all? It’s tomorrow!” All bands excited to see where they might be going to. “Kokoro! Did’ ya hear, we’re gonna start traveling!” “Ah~? Vinyl City~? Never heard of that place before~?” “Big Sis! Are you excited?” All of the band ladies excited, squealing and talking. “I think that’s all I could say so have fun and be ready! See ya!” They started to leave the break room so they can prepare their stuff.


	2. Field Trip! Here we go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As all of the ladies from Poppin’ Party to Hello Happy World have arrived, they went on their cruise ship to Vinyl City. Rokka also comes along with her stuff. As they come in the ship, they all head to their rooms while Rokka goes to her own, she then receives a call from Tatiana, saying that she wants to see the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit I accidentally deleted my previous draft because of my fat fucking fingers ;-;

A bus arrives in front of the Toyama residence. Kasumi comes out of her door and waves farewell to her family and little sister, Asuka. She steps into the bus and sits next to Rimi. The bus is filled with of course, all of the girls from Roselia, Afterglow, Pastel*Palettes, and Haro!Hapi. Rokka does attendance to make sure that everybody is here, and luckily everybody was there! 

“Oh man, I can’t wait to go to what’s it called again?” Hagumi asks. “Vinyl City. I looked it up and it looks super duper rad! It’s near Malaysia too!” Said Ako. Excited chatter spreads all over the vehicle. “I’ve also heard that they generate the city’s power with music!” Ako says again. “WAIT WHAT?!! THEY GENERATE POWER WITH MUSIC?! That’s so cool!!” Kokoro exclaimed in excitement.

As the bus finally arrives at Tatiana Cruises port, they all got off and thanked the bus driver. They headed to the building. Luckily since Tatiana offered them their tickets, the employees let them in and they checked all their bags and themselves After that, the employees approved all of their stuff and them too. They sat down for about an hour.

(1 hour later)

As their cruise number has been called, they all stood up and headed to cruise gate, the cruise was gigantic, aquamarine and white all over and a bold, blue heading that says “TATIANA CRUISES”. As they got on, they were assigned each rooms. Of course, all of the band had to share their room: (PopParty has Room A1, Afterglow has A9, Pastel has A5, Roselia has A7, and Haro!Hapi has A4) of course, Rokka has A6 for her room. After they were given keys, they all head the rooms. As Rokka entered hers, she plopped on to the white, silky bed. She gets up and starts putting down her bags and takes out her laptop as she starts messaging Tatiana.

Rokka: hi Tatiana it’s me Rokka! We’ve gotten on the cruise already! We’ll be there ASAP!

Tatiana: Hello Rokka, wonderful. Me and the other members of NSR have made our discussion on how we’ll educate the young ladies and their music. We’ll separate each band in groups. Poppin’ Party has Bunk Bed Junction, Afterglow has Eve, Roselia has Yinu, Pastel*Palettes has Sayu, and Hello! Happy World has 1010 and DJ Subatomic Supernova. They will all have 2 weeks to practice and learn what they’re taught until the concert. Is that understood?

Rokka: Yes Ma’am! I have it all down! I will remind them!

Tatiana: Excellent. In about a few hours, I will have a video call with you so I can meet the young artists myself before I can see them physically.

Rokka: Ok! Thank you!

Tatiana: Farewell and we will see you guys later.

Rokka closes her laptop and eats the candy that the cruise has offered to her. 

She stretches her back as she realizes that she slouched down while talking to Tatiana. ‘I better call them in later’ she thought.

(2 hours later)

All of the girls are now in the dining area, eating their food and drinking their drinks. While Rokka was in the middle of eating her lunch, her phone began to ring. Tatiana. She answers it. “Hello.” Tatiana says. “Oh! Hello! Ms. Fyra!” Rokka says. The ladies look at her as they see her talking on the phone. “Oh no! Please call me Tatiana. Anyways I want to see the ladies.” “Oh right! We’re eating lunch right now so I’ll show you them right now!” Rokka replies as she presses the camera button to show the girls eating and talking.

“Guys! This is Tatiana, the CEO from the email that I got!” “Hello young artists.” Tatiana greets them formally. They all said their hellos and greetings. “I’m very excited to meet you all face-to-face. It will be a good experience to know you all better. I hope you like Vinyl City! It’s a very nice place to visit. Back to you, Rokka.” She says. After the call ended. they finished their food and headed back to their rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The artists (and manager) have finally arrived to Vinyl City! NSR and BBJ greets the young ladies. After that, the young bands will all be separated into groups to each charter members while Tatiana and Rokka discuss on other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BunkBed Junction is also part NSR now lol

“Attention all passengers of Tatiana Cruise 632, we’re arriving to Vinyl City, please prepare to grab all of your stuff, we thank you for sailing with us!” The captain announced. Rokka looks out of her window, bright lights and buildings shining on an island. ‘We’re finally here!’ she says in her head. She gets her luggage and bag, along with her phone and laptop. She takes a few pieces of candy before leaving her cabin room. 

As she exits, all of the ladies also gets out of their cabins. “All righty then, let’s go!” Rokka says as she walks to the exit, while the rest follows her lead. “Uwah~! The cabin felt so nice!” Kokoro says as her eyes closed with bliss while she walks with her luggage. “I know right? The beds were really soft and it felt like a cloud!” Hagumi replied with excitement back to her cheerful friend. 

The gang went down the cruise’s stairs and headed to the port. The port was bustling with busyness. Speakers announcing their departures and arrivals to random countries, people either rushing or walking to their seats, planes, loved ones. They went down the escalator, which leads to arrivals. Rokka hears a whistle calling her. She then turns around to see a young man with beige hair and baby blue skin, wearing a blue bus driving suit and probably in his 20’s, holding a sign that says ‘LIVE HOUSE GALAXY!’ in colorful bold letters. 

“Oh you must be the ladies I’m taking. The name’s Chief and I’ll be driving you guys to the Grand Qwasa!” He says in a cherry voice as he puts down the sign. “Follow me, ladies!” He says as he leads the way for them to follow. As they got out of the port building, they head into the bus, driving their way to the Grand Qwasa.

(Timeskip)

“We’re here!” Chief says as he presses a button, opening the door. They all take their leave, thanking him and he took off. “Ah, Rokka. You’re finally here!” A voice calls her. She turns around to see Tatiana, along with other people walking behind her. “Oh Tatiana! Hello, these are ladies I was talking about!” Rokka says. “Oh, what are all your names?” Tatiana asks. Kasumi first introduces herself, “Hiya, I’m Kasumi Toyama, leader of Poppin’ Party! These are my bandmates: Tae Hanazono, Rimi Ushigome, Saaya Yamabuki, And Arisa Ichigaya.” 

Ran then starts introducing herself, “Ran Mitake. Lead of Afterglow. Moca Aoba plays guitar. Himari Uehara plays bass, Tsugumi Hazawa plays keyboard, and Tomoe Udagawa plays drums”

“I’m Aya Maruyama, leader of Pastel*Palettes. Hina plays guitar, Maya plays the drums, Eve plays the keyboard and Chisato plays the bass. We’re here to show people what are the true ideals of an idol!” 

“*ahem* We are Roselia. I am the vocal lead, Yukina Minato. Sayo Hikawa plays the guitar, Ako Udagawa plays the drums, Rimi Shirokane plays the keyboard, and Lisa Imai plays bass.”

“Finally, we are Hello! Happy World, the band that wants the world to smile! I’m Kokoro Tsurumaki and I sing, Kaoru Seta plays guitar, Hagumi Kitazawa plays bass, Kanon Matsubara, and Michelle is our DJ!”

After they introduced themselves, Tatiana begins her introduction. “You may already know me as Tatiana, founder and CEO for NSR.” “Heya guys! I’m Mayday, lead guitarist of Bunk Bed Junction and this is Zuke! He plays drums.” 

“Greetings, humans. I am DJ Subatomic Supernova, charter leader for Cast Tech. I, of course by the name, play with my turntables. You all remind me of stars, shining in space.” 

“Hello friends! I am Sayu! I’m here for you all to smile and sing! I hope we all get along!” 

“Hi, I’m Yinu and I’m 9! I also play the piano and I’m in charge of my district, Natura!”

“Hey ladies~! We’re 1010, and we hope that we get your sexy mission done cuz’ we’re gonna bring the heat!”

“And of course, I am Eve. District leader of Dream Fever. I hope we get along.”

“Now that our introductions are done, let’s begin. We have a concert that is coming in a few weeks so you get to have 2 weeks to practice with other district leaders. You will be learning on how to collaborate with other artist or artists from different genres.”

BunkBed Junction calls in Poppin’ Party, Sayu calls in PasuPare, Afterglow gets called by Eve, Roselia gets called by Yinu and her mother, last but not least, HaroHapi gets called by 1010 and also DJSS. 

“Now that’s done let’s discuss on other things, shall we Ms. Rokka?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy thanksgiving btw :)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really lazy so depending on my mood, I might update so apologies again :(


End file.
